High School
by lovetowrite390
Summary: FINISHED! TIVA! What if Tony and Ziva had met in high school, when Ziva was an exchange student? And what if they fell in love? And what if they faced prejudice from skin heads about Ziva being a Jew? T for violence and sex. They have met again, at NCIS
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Ziva and Tony had met while in high school

_Summary: What if Ziva and Tony had met while in high school? What if Ziva had done the foreign exchange program and had been sent to Tony's school? What if they were each other's first time? And what about prejudice against Jews? T for sex and violence. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, but this is my story!_

**Chapter 1**

**The New Girl**

Tony DiNozzo had been falling asleep in math, something that was not a new thing for him. "Class," the teacher began. Tony woke up startled. "I would like you to all meet our new exchange student, Ziva David." He introduced a girl that Tony found quite attractive in a way he could not explain.

She sat at the empty desk behind his and he turned around to introduce himself. "Hi," he smiled. "I am Tony." He extended his hand.

"Hi," she smiled back. "Ziva."

"It's nice to meet you." Their hands lingered in each others for a second and then they got back to looking at the teacher and trying to learn.

At lunch Tony noticed how Ziva hadn't really made very many friends. It seemed that all the foreign exchange students clumped together in the cafeteria. Tony's friends had wanted him to sit with them, but Tony had wanted to sit with Ziva. For whatever reason, he was making an effort with her.

A blonde girl he had dated briefly came up to him and flirted, but his eyes were on Ziva and he dismissed the blonde. "Hey," he came up to her and smiled. "Would you like to sit with me?" He asked.

She nodded. "Okay." She followed him and they sat together.

"So, what is your country like? Where are you from?" He asked.

She smiled. "Israel." She replied. "We are in a war. It's a bit dangerous. The fact that I got to come here is a miracle." She smiled. "its so safe." She added.

Tony smiled. "I think I take safety for granted sometimes." He admitted.

"If you lived in my country you would not." Ziva replied, picking at her salad.

Tony smiled. "This school sometimes feels like a prison." He told her. "Sometimes I just want to run and go somewhere else." He admitted.

"I know that feeling. I feel that way about my country. As much as I love it there, it feels like a prison." She admitted.

"Why does it feel like a prison to you?" Tony asked.

"My dad works for the government." She told him.

"Oh…That makes sense then." Tony smiled. "Yeah…" Tony trailed off. "My parents make me not want to go home."

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"They are always fighting." Tony told her.

"Oh." Ziva nodded. "I know about that too."

"At least your not homesick yet." Tony joked with her.

"True. But I have only been here for two weeks." Ziva smiled.

"Well, you have time to get homesick then." Tony teased.

Ziva nodded. "Yes." She agreed.

"What do you do for fun in your country?" She asked him.

"Well, I like to go bowling." Tony replied. "And play other sports."

"What is bowling?" Ziva asked.

"You take this heavy ball and roll it toward a set of pins. I will take you bowling after school today, if you aren't too tired."

"Yes, I would like that." Ziva agreed.

"What is your last class?" Tony asked.

She showed him her schedule. "Okay, I will meet you outside of room 218 and we will go bowling."

Ziva smiled and nodded.

"It's a date." Tony smiled widely. He picked up his backpack. "Oh," he backed up. "I drive a motorcycle, are you okay riding on that?" he asked her.

"Yes, my brother has one in my country."

"Good." Tony smiled.

And he waited for her and she came and they went bowling.

Tony showed her what to do. "So, out, back, release…" He showed her. She followed instructions.

She hit two pins. "Not bad! You got it!" Tony got excited.

Ziva smiled and hugged Tony.

A group of teenagers glared over at Ziva. They were all skin heads and one had a swastika tattoo. "I think its time we go." Tony whispered to Ziva.

Ziva nodded as she squeezed Tony's hand. "Who were they?" She asked when they got outside.

"They would love to hurt you…" Tony told her. "They are skin heads…they hate Jews." He was very blunt about it. "But I won't let them ever get near you."

"Do they go to our school?" Ziva asked.

"They don't go to school." Tony replied.

"Then let's just stay in our neighborhood and avoid them." She suggested.

"Okay." Tony agreed. "We will do that." He hugged her again. He felt such anger toward them for hating her. They didn't even take the time to get to know her, they just judged right away…She was wonderful and they would hurt her for simply being Jewish…His heart pounded quickly and Ziva felt that.

"Today was fun." She told him. "Thank you."

"You welcome." Tony gave her a quick kiss on the lips and she blushed. He helped her onto his bike and took her home.

"When will our next date be?" She asked, as she got off the bike.

"Let's talk about it at lunch again, tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"Okay." Ziva agreed.

Tony nodded and smiled and sped off. The whole ride home he was thinking about how much he loved her.

XXXXXX

_What do you think? Love it? No bashing please!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Your All Mine…**

Ever since they had run into the skin heads at the bowling alley, Ziva had been feeling very vulnerable. She knew that Tony would protect her and take care of her, but she was still scared that something would happen with one of those scary men.

She arrived at school and went to her usual series of classes, all the while excited to see Tony in math. And when she walked in, he was sleeping, head tilted back so far that it nearly touched her desk.

Ziva smiled and got a crazy idea in her head. She bent over the desk and licked his ear, causing him to jump up out of his seat and look around. The class laughed loudly and Tony smiled at her. "I'm gonna' get you for that." He teased, giving her a quick hug before they both sat down and class began.

"Well," the teacher began. "I see Ziva is waking Tony up! About time someone did." The class erupted in laughter and everyone began taking notes.

After class, it was lunch once again, and Tony and Ziva sat together as usual. "So," Tony began. "what would you like to do as our date tonight? A movie? Dinner?" He suggested.

"I have never been to an American cinema before," she began. "I think we should try that." She smiled and planted herself on Tony's lap.

"Then the cinema it is." Tony smiled kissing her neck.

"Well," a skin head approached. "If it isn't the romantic Jews!" he was instigating trouble.

Tony gently set Ziva in the seat and stood up to defend them. "I thought you weren't in school anymore Rafe."

"They let me back in." Rafe replied. "You sure have changed Tony. One of these days, we are going to fight, and I will win that fight." Rafe threatened. "Your all mine…To beat up that is…" He walked away and didn't look back.

Ziva looked scared but said nothing. "What was that all about?" she asked him.

"He wants to fight me." Tony replied.

"Because of me?" Ziva asked.

"No," Tony replied, pulling her into a hug. "Because of me."

Tony thought back to the day that he had gotten Rafe suspended from school. Rafe had been selling some weed behind a portable and Tony had told a teacher who told the principle. It had been two years, and now, Rafe was back for revenge.

Tony had never felt so comfortable around anyone as he had around Ziva. His guy friends were okay, and the football team was fine, but none of them were like her; none of them were attractive and kind and genuine and sweet. And she was his girl…No one was ever going to mess with that.

Ziva finally pulled away and looked Tony in the face. "So," she began. "Are you going to fight him?" She asked.

"Not until he instigates it, and I will be ready." He told her.

Ziva nodded. "Just be safe."

"Of course." He replied giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

They walked hand in hand to their next class. Tony wondered if he really would be ready when Rafe was, if he would be prepared to fight. He hoped so, for both his sake and Zivas. He was afraid of what the skin heads might do to Ziva, of how they might hurt her.

They went to their movie and talked all night. Casual and sweet; that is how the date was. Tony had been so excited to take Ziva out that night.

Ziva loved to be with Tony. Each date made them fall more and more in love. It was getting serious.

They had made friends with the German exchange students, Lora and Alex. The four of them started having lunch together.

Everything was going so well…perhaps a little too well…

"So," Ziva started a conversation with Tony. "How do you feel about us?"

Tony looked at her seriously. "Well," he smiled. "Your mine…All mine…No one else's ever…And I don't just like you anymore, I love you."

Ziva smiled. "I feel the same about you." And it was with that, that fate became sealed. They had been at Tony's house watching a movie, and they had kissed after they had declared their love for each other. Tony had been unable to resist her any longer. They had been together for two months. Alex had been telling him all about how Laura was so amazing in bed. For whatever crazy reason, Tony had been wanting to have sex ever since. Ziva's legs were wrapped around his waist as he carried her upstairs to his bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and worked his way down from her neck and to her breasts. He removed every stitch of her clothing, and then started at the ankle and worked his way up, doing everything he had read about in books. And for Ziva, it was like a fairytale come true. Her perfect man was right here, doing things to her she had never imagined would ever happen. It was her first time, but she had been scared to tell Tony that. It was his first time too. Ziva was worried he had been with many women, and that she would be horrible in comparison.

When Tony entered her, both of them were so nervous. But Ziva let out a gentle moan and then bled and then Tony pulled out. "You were a virgin?" he asked.

She nodded. Tony gulped. "So was I." He admitted.

She smiled. "Well then, your now mine…all mine…no one else's. After all, we were each others firsts."

Tony kissed her again and they attempted to make love, this time Tony was more cautious and he whipped out a condom. And it was settled; they were each others and no one else's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Battle Wounds**

Rafe was ready to fight Tony. He had been preparing for months now, and it was time. Tony however, was not prepared at all.

Ziva had a bad feeling about going in to school that day. She talked to Tony who reassured her that everything would be fine. But come lunch, everything was not fine.

"DiNozzo!" Rafe shouted, as Tony and Ziva entered the cafeteria.

"Rafe." Tony approached carefully and Ziva waited off to the side. "What can I do for you?" He asked. People had begun to gather around to watch the fight that they all were anticipating.

"Fight me." Rafe challenged Tony.

Tony smiled and chuckled. "Is that really necessary?" He asked.

"Yes!" Rafe replied. And with that, he threw a punch that gave Tony a bloody nose and caused Ziva to gasp in fear for her boyfriend.

But Tony seemed to be okay and fought back. He punched Rafe in the gut and then in the side. Then, two teachers came and broke them up.

"Who threw the first punch?" The principle asked.

"Rafe." The crowd seemed to shout all at once.

The principle nodded and took Rafe to his office. "What about DiNozzo?" Rafe protested.

"He didn't instigate the fight." The principle argued back and then continued to lead Rafe to his office.

Tony staggered over to Ziva, his nose still bleeding, his legs, the other place that Rafe had targeted, shaking and weak. "Are you okay?" Ziva asked.

Tony nodded. "I need to tilt my head back." Ziva led him to the hall where there was a lounge area. They sat on a sofa and Tony leaned his head into her lap.

"Excuse me?" She stopped an adult female who looked like a teacher. "Can you please get me some ice for him?" She requested.

"Of course." The teacher came back quickly with the ice and Ziva applied it to Tony's nose.

"Ouch…and yes, I am a bit of a baby…" Tony complained. "Ouch…"

"You will be fine." Ziva ran a hand through his hair and continued to hold the ice to his nose. "Unless you think its broken?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Tony replied. "It hurts badly."

"Well, he got you pretty good…why didn't you block it?" She asked.

"He caught me off guard. Don't you think I would have blocked it had I seen it?" Tony asked.

"I do not know." Ziva replied. "Would you have?"

"Yes." Tony replied.

"Good. Then you will be prepared next time, because I know Rafe will want a next time!" Ziva told him.

"Yes, I will be prepared for next time."

"Good."

They laughed. They knew that next time Tony would be ready. "Do you have any awesome moves to teach me?" Tony teased.

"Well…" Ziva began.

"Ohhh…Those moves are awesome too." Tony smiled. "But I want to know if you know any Karate moves."

"Well, not really." Ziva replied.

"Yeah, I just know how to punch." Tony admitted.

"We could sign up for Karate." Ziva suggested.

"Nah." Tony replied. "Rafe will want to fight me before I get really good, and I cant have that."

"You boys and your pride." Ziva teased.

Tony smiled and leaned up. "I think my nose is better." He told her. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Your welcome." Ziva leaned in and kissed him.

The principle wanted to talk to Tony, just ask him to confirm the story he had been getting from many other students. Tony confirmed it and he was not suspended, but Rafe was. Tony knew that Rafe was going to blame him for his second suspension. It was crazy how Rafe never took responsibility for his actions.

Tony walked Ziva home. "So, what should we do as our date for this week?" She asked.

"Pizza and a movie at my place?" Tony suggested.

"Sounds good." Ziva smiled. Before she could make it fully home however, the skin heads came out from nowhere.

"Well, well, well!" They circled them. Tony and Ziva were outnumbered.

"Please," Tony begged. "We didn't do anything."

"She is Jewish." One pointed out. "Why not go after the two of you?"

"Because if you hurt us, it becomes a police matter." Tony replied. "And would you like to serve time? Because hate crimes and assault result in jail time."

The skin head smirked. "You get lucky today, but next time, I might not be so nice." The group walked away and Tony was left standing there in shock.

"That was so scary." Ziva remarked, as she hugged Tony tightly.

Tony nodded and held her tightly. "We need to get a group of friends going and protect ourselves. After all, there are so many of them and only two of us. Four if you include Laura and Alex."

"I agree." Ziva replied.

The next day at school, Tony, Ziva, Alex, and Laura all got together and Laura and Alex recruited the other foreign exchange students to help Tony and Ziva if they needed the help. They were all going to be in this together.

"But none of them go to school with us." Laura remarked. They were outside having a picnic for lunch on this lovely day.

"But if we ever go out as a group, in public, they will want to beat us up, at least, Ziva and me." Tony replied.

Laura nodded. "Then we will all do what we can to help. It's not fair of them to treat people like this."

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much we appreciate it." Tony replied. He was lying in Ziva's arms, fully relaxed. He was wearing a tank top and shorts and sunglasses. Ziva was wearing a similar outfit to his, only the girlie version.

Laura was spread out in a good spot to get a tan. Her blonde hair shone in the sun and Alex couldn't take her eyes off of her. "You are so hot." He stated, going up to her to get a kiss.

"I'm lucky I haven't burned yet." She teased.

"Funny." She pulled him down onto her and they kissed for a few minutes.

Lunch was usually like this for these young and crazy in love couples. Was it really love though? Or was it all lust?

Laura was beginning to wonder about Alex and his loyalty. She didn't like the idea of him being with any other women. She was worrying. But was she worrying for nothing?

And what was going to happen when they all went back to their countries in June? Sure, Alex and Laura lived in the same country, but they lived five hours away from each other! And although that might not seem like very far, in a country where most people only have a bike to get around, it is very far!

And Ziva…She was the farthest away. She was going to leave Tony in June, and both of them knew it was inevitable. Tony was afraid of having his first heartbreak, as was Ziva.

But both couples decided to live in the here and now. It was only the beginning of November, and they still had seven months.

But the thought of June suddenly came to Tony and he felt a need to tell Ziva he loved her. "I love you so much." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Tony smiled as did Ziva and they continued to cuddle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

What do you think? Bad? Good? Lemme know!!! THX!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay…I have now finally broken through my writers block. Please read and review! Thanks!!!**_

**Chapter 4**

**The Thought of Losing You**

As usual, Tony and Ziva were joined at the hip. The day had been a long one, and they were ready to run out of the school full speed and never look back. Tony felt the need to stop Ziva outside and kiss her, he was so excited that school was over and they could finally spend some time together away from the eyes of teachers and classmates.

"Thank you." She smiled at him once the kiss was over. "I needed that." They joined hands and walked down to his motorcycle, where they both got on and Tony drove to the nearest park, where they were just going to relax.

As they relaxed on the blanket they had laid out, Tony's mind wandered to a horrible realization; it was almost time for Ziva to go home.

His heart raced and a lump formed in his throat. Why had his mind gone there? What had made that a thought?

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to will it away. It was almost Christmas, and time was going by so fast. It was crazy however that they had wanted to have a picnic on a day like today, where there were so many leaves and it was kind of cold. However, the coldness was kind of the romance of it all. Tony was wrapped tightly in Ziva's arms and likewise. They were looking into each other's eyes and breathing heavily. "So cold." Ziva complained.

"Sorry about that…It's not the Middle East here." Tony joked.

Ziva smiled. "I know that!" She retorted.

"I love you." He enveloped her lips in a kiss.

"I know that too." She whispered when they were all done kissing. "And I love you too." She took a moment to take in every one of his facial features. From his chiseled jaw to his nose to his kind eyes to his mouth, she loved every one of them, and when she had to go home, back to Israel, she wanted to remember everything about him.

"Why do you have to go back in June?" Tony asked. "Why can't we just stay together forever?"

"Because I signed a contract, and there are two specific lines on that contract. One says that I will not get pregnant to attempt to get US citizenship, and the other says that I will not get married in an attempt to get US citizenship." She frowned. "They forgot the one that says 'I will not get married because I am in love', they just grouped that in with not getting married for citizenship." She pulled away a bit to look at Tony better. "I love you so much, and I really want to stay, and if in the future, I can ever come back to the US, I promise you I will, but we have to make the most of the here and now. I hate the thought of losing you, the thought of us never being together again, but I have faith that one day we will be together again…I know one day we will be together again."

"That's my Ziva, so strong and full of faith." Tony looked at her admiringly, how he loved those strong traits about her.

"Why? Do you doubt that we will ever be together again?" Ziva asked.

"No…I have faith too." Tony replied.

"Good." They kissed once more, but deep down, Tony was scared he was going to lose her forever.

As they drove home, a red mustang decided it wanted to race, but Tony didn't want to, not with Ziva on the back. However, the mustang whipped in front of him so he had no choice but to stop. Out of it stepped the skin heads, and they were amused at the scared looks on both Tony and Ziva's faces.

"Well well." The leader circled them and smiled. "If it isn't the Jewish nation…" another man came out from the back of the car, he looked a little older, about twenty or so. He was holding a wooden baseball bat and looked like he was ready to swing at any moment.

"Wait, you don't have to do this." Tony pleaded with them.

"What's that tough guy?" The leader asked. "Scared for yourself? Scared for your girlfriend?" He teased. Two more guys came out of the car, and Tony and Ziva were outnumbered two to four.

Tony protected Ziva but, they wanted them separated. They took Ziva and tied her up, all the while Tony was trying to fight them and dodge the whacks the bat was giving him.

This was all happening in an alleyway that wasn't too far off from the street. And it was then that a familiar figure came to their rescue. "Rafe?" The guy with the bat stopped going at Tony and stared at Rafe for a second.

"Leave them alone." Rafe ordered.

"But…Your brother said…" The guy protested.

"I said," Rafe took a step forward. "Leave them alone."

The man dropped the bat and walked back to the mustang and got in. The others, who had also now stopped were staring at Rafe. "Why do you want us to stop, what are they to you?" Rafe's brother asked him.

"That is none of your concern, but you need to stop doing this. I am sorry I led you down this path, please, don't hurt any more people."

"What is with you?" Rafe's brother asked him. "Ever since the school made you get counseling, you have been so different. What happened to my brother?" He asked.

"I am still your brother, but I am not the same guy I was a few months ago when I got into that fight with Tony, and I am going to enlist in the Marines. We need to respect all people, because we are all connected, and our actions affect others, and what you were doing to them, that was hurting them. Don't you see that?" Rafe asked his brother.

"You have a conscience?" He asked. "Wow! I don't know where that conscience was when dad was beating me up and training you to do the same…Or when mom was pushed down the stairs and almost died at the hands of dad and you could have stopped him!" Rafe's brother was furious.

"Jason!" Rafe shouted after him, as he got back in the car and drove off.

Rafe stood there frowning. He walked over to Ziva and untied her, and she quickly ran to Tony and cradled him in her arms. His stomach was covered in bruises from the bat, and his head was bleeding from a blow he took to the front, but it didn't look like he was going to die or anything, just like he was in a lot of pain.

Rafe walked over to a payphone that was under a light and called 911. By the time they arrived, Rafe was gone, and Ziva was too scared to say anything about him being there. Plus, he had said he was going to enlist in the Marines, which meant he had really changed. Maybe the best way for him to get out his anger was for him to be in a war zone, where he could actually take out his anger on bad people and not on good people.

Ziva went with Tony to the hospital, where she was told he would be okay and just needed some rest. His parents had also been informed, and they were there too. They had seen how close Tony and Ziva had grown and they were all for it, after all, she made Tony happy, and there is nothing like seeing your child happy.

When Tony woke up, Ziva was the first person he saw, and it made him so happy to see her.

"Hey." He smiled a weak smile at her. "You survived too." He joked.

She smiled back. "Yes, I did."

"I'm so glad. Who was that that came to our rescue?" He asked.

"You'll never believe it." She told him. "Rafe."

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Really." Ziva replied.

"Wow!" Tony was in shock. "And he called 911 too?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Ziva replied.

"Wow." Tony smiled. "I guess someone really can change for the better."

"I guess they can." Ziva replied. "And I think life lessons change people too, and Rafe got his after he beat you up and had to go to a therapist."

"Ah." Tony smiled. "Well, I am glad to hear that it worked for him."

"Me too." Ziva replied, stroking Tony's cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please read and review and let me know what to do….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Christmas and onward**

Ziva couldn't believe how fast both Hanukah and Christmas had come. Tony had been so sweet, buying her a gift for each day, or setting up surprises for her all around. Like at the school, one day he had left flowers in her locker, and another day, he had left a present in her seat. He was so sweet!

And Ziva had a big surprise planned for Christmas with him. As Christmas approached, she began to get nervous. What if he didn't like what she was going to be giving him? What if he wasn't interested?

But she stopped worrying and focused on school and studies and Tony, all her favorite subjects. And when Christmas came, she gave Tony his gift. It was a watch, and it had his name engraved on the back of it. Her other surprise was that there was a comet, and it was going around the Earth that night, and she wanted to watch it with Tony.

Tony smiled at that and they sat outside and watched the comet as it came around the Earth, both of them loving every second of it. "I never was a big star gazer." Tony told Ziva. "But now, every time I look at the stars, I will think of you."

And that statement became a true one, Tony would think of Ziva now, every time he looked at the stars. "And I will think of you Tony." Ziva told him.

And as the new year rang in, everyone celebrated, and Tony and Ziva grew closer and fell more and more in love, but everything was not in their favor, as both realized that Ziva was going to be leaving in June.

"I will write to you every week, I promise!" Ziva promised him, and she did. And Tony called her at least once a month and wrote her a letter each week until one day, Tony didn't respond, and it was because she had moved, and her father had gotten the mail that was being forwarded and he read the very personal letter, and he decided that he didn't want her having anything to do with Tony.

And Ziva's heart broke as she realized that she wasn't going to hear from Tony again. She was convinced he had moved on, convinced that he had found someone new, and she was going to try to too. But as the months and years passed, no one every compared to Tony…_her Tony._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Return**

Ziva had been excited to return to the US and search for Tony, whom she had felt was her one true love for all of these years. When her father had given her the news, she had acted disappointed to leave Israel because she wanted to appear that she loved Israel, but seriously, her father had been using Israel to control her all her life, and she wanted to leave so badly.

She was told she would be going on missions and doing things similar to what she had done in Israel. It excited her, and at the same time, she did want a bit of a change, and the change came with the fact that she was going to be solving crimes with the NCIS people.

As she arrived to the US, and as the whole plot to find her half brother Ari began, she felt this sense of being watched, and she saw a familiar man watching her. She felt him especially watching her as she came out from the pool at her hotel that night. And as Tony watched her from afar, he knew that he knew that body, every inch of it. He had been there…done that…

And Ziva, she had noticed those eyes, she had seen them many times before, and her mind had locked away those wonderful yet painful memories, memories that had remained painful until she finally had a chance to sit down with Tony.

***Insert scene here where Tony and Ziva have a chat after the Kill Ari episodes***

"Ziva David?" Tony questioned, staring at Ziva wide eyed. "Is it really you?" He asked. He was speechless. They were alone, a rare thing for them, after hours at work. Ziva was just getting settled in and Tony was finishing up a pile of paperwork.

"Tony!" Ziva said in a loud whisper in case anyone was there. She didn't see anyone, but just to be sure. "You never wrote me back…" Ziva looked at him accusingly.

"That's not true!" Tony protested. "I wrote you every day for at least a year, and then one week I never heard back, so I wrote you another letter, and another and another until finally I just stopped because you stopped and…"

Ziva had enveloped his lips in a kiss, just to see if it was the same, and Tony had been off-guard, but when he was aware of what was happening, he did his usual, and certainly, that proved to Ziva that it was still the same Tony she had always known and loved.

"I wrote you too, but my father probably threw out all of both of our letters. I came here solely to look for you, and finding you was the easiest thing ever." Ziva told him.

"I wish I could have gone to Israel at some point to look for you, but I was always on some ship, and believe me, the ship is the worst place to be if you are a single and straight male."

Ziva smiled and they caught up, going over all the things that had happened to them over the years. "You have changed so much I didn't know it was you following me." Ziva told him. She had thought it was someone she knew, but she wasn't sure it was Tony.

"You have just gotten more beautiful." Tony told Ziva.

"You are way too kind." She smiled widely at the compliment and they continued talking.

"I want us to be dating, but Gibbs has this rule, it is called rule number 12, and it says that employees cannot date." Tony told her. "So we have to be discreet."

"We can do that." Ziva replied, and for years, they were discreet. Except for at home…Home as in one of their houses.

***Scene where Ziva finds out Tony slept with Jeanne***

"Did I say you could sleep with her!?" Ziva shouted. "No!" She answered the question, as she threw a plate at him and purposefully missed his head. "I did not say you could sleep with her!"

"I'm so sorry…It just kind of happened…" Tony tried to explain.

"Don't lie to me!" Ziva threw another dish at him and Tony ducked. "What were our two rules?" She asked, her tone a little nicer.

"Ummmm…" Tony stammered.

"Rule number one…" Ziva began. "I will not cheat on you! Remember when we both said that?" She asked.

Tony nodded, scared she was going to throw another dish at him. "And…rule number two if you don't mind Tony?" She pressed him.

"I will not let Gibbs know we are dating?" He asked.

"Very good!" Ziva replied.

Tony nodded. "Can you stop throwing things at me please?" He asked.

"Yes…But only if you promise to take care of things with her…End it for good! I don't like sharing you, and I know it was an undercover job, but I am not happy about you and her having sex! Do you get it?" Ziva asked.

"Got it." Tony said nodding his head rapidly.

"Good. Call her and end it NOW!" Ziva handed him the phone. "Or I will end something, and it will not be pretty…"

Tony gulped and did as he was told. "Happy?" He asked.

"Very." Ziva replied.

***Scene where Tony finds out Ziva slept with that one guy after she had shot the bad guy…***

"I guess we're even." Tony stated, walking into Ziva's apartment.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"I mean, remember when I slept with Jeanne and it was a case? Well, you slept with someone else because it was a case. And even though it was more or less just so you could blow off some steam, I forgive you. Sure, it hurt to see you leave with him, and it hurt knowing you were going to do that, but I couldn't stop you…No one could." Tony hugged her tightly and she cried. She was in a lot of pain from the whole mess, but Tony was going to help her get through it…

***Right after the team is reunited***

"There wasn't anybody in Israel was there?" Tony asked Ziva.

"No, no one." Ziva told him, and she was telling the truth.

"And there wasn't anyone on the ship, was there Tony?" Ziva teased.

Tony glared at her. "No, no one." Then he smiled.

"Good." They were off hiding somewhere downstairs at NCIS.

"We need an undercover case again…" Tony hinted. "One where we get to become married assassins again."

"That sounds like fun." Ziva kissed him and they continued kissing until they felt like someone would notice they were gone.

***PRESENT DAY…They are talking after everything from CLOAK has happened***

"Should we tell them?" Tony asked.

"No…Not yet…But soon." Ziva replied.

Tony nodded in agreement. "Gibbs was not happy about me going off like that." He told her.

Ziva frowned. "I knew I should have gone with you."

"No…Its okay." Tony replied. "I needed to do what I did. Made me feel good." He told her.

"Good." She smiled and they made love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me know what you think…There is more on the way!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Man In The Oven**

The team was called to investigate the case of a Marine that was found shoved in an oven. He had been placed there later, after he had been killed, and he had only been found when a woman had gone to cook dinner and saw him there. She had no idea who he was, all she knew was that he must have been put there recently, because he certainly was not there when she had left that morning, at least, she had not seen him there then.

"Mrs. Jones," Gibbs tried to interview her. "Who all has access to your house?" He asked.

"Just me, my husband, and our kids." She replied.

Gibbs nodded, took note of that, and then noted that the back door was unlocked. "Take fingerprints from there." He ordered Tony. "That is where they entered."

Tony followed orders and the corpse was taken to the morgue by Ducky, who they quickly found out was a guy named Rafe, yes, the same Rafe that Tony and Ziva had gone to high school with. Apparently he had finished high school at the military academy and then he had gone on to become a Marine.

"Wow." Ziva looked at him. "He aged quickly."

"Never did stop smoking, but he did become a better man." Tony replied.

"You know him?" Gibbs asked.

"Met him when I first got here." Ziva replied.

"He lived by me when I was younger." Tony replied.

They did not tell lies, Gibbs was just unaware that they had gone to high school together and that was when Ziva had first come to the US.

"I can't believe he's gone." Ziva stated. "I had always wanted to reconnect with him, because he saved us that night."

"No kidding." Tony replied. "He and I did play basketball one night, and we talked a little and he told me about the military and that is what made me choose to go into the Navy."

"Wow! See, he wasn't so bad." Ziva smiled. "Still, I wish I could have gotten to know him better."

"You can." Gibbs came in and interrupted them. "I need you to tell his wife. She is from Israel."

"I beg your pardon?" Ziva asked.

"Yup, his wife is from Israel, Jewish, and only speaks Hebrew."

Ziva nodded. "Sure, I will go and…"

"And DiNozzo will go too, since he also knew the husband." Gibbs ordered.

"Okay." Tony agreed and they headed out to meet his wife.

On the drive over, Ziva stated that she couldn't believe who Rafe had married. "He hated Jews so much…" She was in shock.

"I guess he changed a lot…" Tony replied, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"He sure did," Ziva was nodding. "He married someone who was from the nationality he hated most…wow."

"Yeah." Tony agreed.

They told his widow she was now a widow and then she did the usual thing widows do, she broke down in tears. And it was then that Ziva and Tony were invited in for tea and told the story of Rafe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter is going to be about Rafe and how he changed and how is wife helped him to change. Give me a name for the wife, will ya???


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Saving Sarah**

Tony and Ziva were now sitting in Rafe's living room with his wife Sarah and their daughter Danni. "I can't believe he's gone." Sarah frowned but remained composed.

Danni was about ten and old enough to understand that her father was gone, but she still hadn't cried yet; it was almost as if she was hard to emotion because of all the years her father had been away serving his country. He had never been there for her to get to know, and therefore, she did not feel sad.

Ziva could relate completely, her dad had been gone a lot when she was young as well. She began to talk to Sarah in Hebrew and got the names of anyone who would be of interest to NCIS. Tony talked to Danni, who was curious about him.

"Is she your wife?" Danni asked him about Ziva.

"Not yet." Tony replied. "We are working that out."

Danni nodded. "What do you think of being married? What is your impression of married people?" Tony asked her.

"Boring." She replied, looking down and the McDonald's toy she was playing with.

"Why boring?" Tony asked.

"Because the man is never home, so it is just the woman alone…" Danni explained.

"All couples are not like that." Tony told her.

"Do you go home and stay home with her?" Danni asked, pointing to Ziva.

"Sometimes." Tony replied.

"I wish my dad had been like that, sometimes coming home." Danni said sadly.

"Was he ever home?" Tony asked.

"Sometimes on the weekends, but he and mom argued a lot." Danni told him. "He would leave."

"Where did he go?" Tony asked her.

"He only took me there once." Danni explained. "His hiding spot down by the pier."

"What hiding spot?" Tony asked.

"It's a restaurant with a bar." She explained. "It's called Route 66 or something. He went in once with no money and came out with a lot of money."

"Did he do anything with the money?" Tony asked.

The girl thought for a second. "He went to the bank." She replied.

Tony nodded. "Thank you." He told her. "I knew your dad when I was a kid; we went to high school together. He was a good guy; he even saved my life once." Tony told her.

She smiled. "Thanks for telling me that. I didn't really get to know him very well."

"Your welcome." Tony stood as did Ziva and they left.

"Did you get anything from the wife?" Tony asked when they got to the car.

"Some names." Ziva replied. "We will have McGee look into them, how about you?" She asked.

"Danni said her father took her to a restaurant called Route 66, where he got a lot of money. I think we should check it out." Tony told her.

"Sounds good." Ziva agreed. They headed down there.

Once inside, they looked around carefully to see what kind of place it was. It was a family style restaurant on one side and a bar on the other. The bar had men that looked like Marines and businessmen at it and some women sat at the tables off to the side. Nothing out of the ordinary.

They asked the bar tender if he knew any of the names off of the list, and he only said he knew one, and it was Steven Jackson. "Guy comes in with a briefcase, hands it off to whoever he does business with and then leaves. He does this about once a month." The bar tender told them.

"Has he been in recently?" Tony asked.

"Not for awhile." The man replied.

"Have you seen this man?" Ziva asked, holding up Rafe's picture.

"Yeah, come to think of it, they made a deal at one point." He replied. "About six months ago."

"What kind of a deal?" Tony asked.

"I didn't get the details." The bar tender replied. "I think it involved his wife though. I heard Rafe getting upset about something and saying 'stay away from my wife.'"

"Do you think that Steven and Rafe's wife were having an affair?" Tony asked the bar tender.

"Rafe was one of those Marines that enjoyed being shipped out, so it wouldn't shock me if his wife was seeing someone else, seeing as Rafe was never around for her."

Tony nodded. "Thanks for all your help." Ziva had taken notes and was following Tony out of the bar.

"Why would Steven give Rafe money if Steven was sleeping with Rafe's wife?" Tony asked her. "It just doesn't add up."

"Unless there is more to it than that." Ziva replied. "Maybe they weren't having an affair, maybe Steven was making threats toward Rafe about hurting Sarah?"

"That would explain it." Tony replied. "But why give Rafe the money?"

"Was it stolen money?" Ziva asked. "Maybe Steven was trying to cover something up?"

"I say we get back to NCIS and get Steven in for questioning." Tony suggested.

They left to get back and find out what Steven had to say.

"I gave him the money so he wouldn't go to the cops about what I was doing." Steven replied.

"What were you doing?" Gibbs asked.

"A little…uhhh…prostitution you could say…High end kind of thing. It ended about two months ago, when my last lady left for good." Steven explained. "I wouldn't kill him," Steven explained. "But his wife might." He added.

"Why do you say that?" Gibbs asked.

"Because she wasn't Rafe's type; no woman was!" Steven replied.

"So Rafe was gay?" Gibbs asked.

"Queer as a coconut." Steven replied. "I had offered to let him have a night with one of my best girls for free about four months back, but he had declined. Then, I caught him with a young naval officer in the back of Route 66 one night, and they were kissing pretty romantically. That was when I knew that the whole situation was going to blow up in Rafe's face, and there was no one who was going to be able to save him." Steven explained. "I know I am in some deep shit for what I did, but Rafe, hurting Sarah like that, I wouldn't blame her if she did hurt him. I have an alibi for every night this week however; it's even on video." Steven explained. "I am in a poker tournament at a casino called Mutzie's. Here is the address." He wrote it down for Gibbs. "I hope you find whoever did this, and if it turns out to be Sarah, go easy on her, it has been a rough couple of years for her. I let her vent to me one day about everything, and she had found out about him, and it ate her up inside."

Gibbs nodded. "We will look into this." He held up the address. "Your free to go."

Steven left and Gibbs called the casino. Steven had been telling the truth. He was in every poker tournament all week.

"Well," Gibbs frowned. "I think its time to interrogate Sarah."

"What if one of the guys Rafe was doing found out about Sarah? What if he killed Rafe?" Tony asked.

"Who's finger prints were those that we found at the Jones house?" Gibbs asked.

"Not in the system." McGee replied.

Gibbs frowned. "Probably one of the kids."

"Let's get Sarah." Ziva suggested. "She knows more than she let on, that much is certain."

And they brought Sarah in for questioning. She told Ziva that yes, she did know about her husband, but that she loved him and would never kill him. However, if he did have a lover, that man would be the most likely to kill Rafe, at least if he found out Rafe had a family. "With the new laws coming about allowing gays to get married, perhaps one of them had the dream of marrying Rafe and when they found out about me and Danni, they probably freaked out, perhaps killed Rafe?"

"It's possible. Do you have an alibi for where you were the night of Rafe's death?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, you should see me on the Macy's surveillance tapes." She replied. "I was there until closing. I have been dating a little now too. As much as I loved Rafe, I wanted to move on. We were going to get a divorce, once he finally got back from his most recent ship-out."

"Who were you on your date with?" Ziva asked. Sarah gave her the name and address of the guy. Sarah was allowed to go home after that.

When they got to his house, they found him not with a woman, but with a man. This made Tony chuckle. "She likes a certain type of guy." He joked.

Ziva frowned. To her, it wasn't funny. She felt bad for Sarah…And Danni.

"Where were both of you three nights ago?" Ziva asked them.

The other one's alibi checked out, but Sarah's dates did not.

His name was Lucas Francis, and he was a business man. He wasn't good looking nor was he bad looking, just average. He had brown eyes and curly blondish brown hair. They took him in for questioning. "I am bisexual, so dating Sarah was okay. She liked me, told me she didn't mind my orientation. She has a certain style of guy she likes." He defended himself. "So what if we dated four nights ago?"

"Her husband turned up dead." Ziva told him.

"Well I didn't do it!" He argued. "I didn't even know she had a husband. She said she was divorced, but I didn't know anything."

"I think your lying." Ziva told him. "And I want the truth." She ordered.

Lucas frowned. "The truth is that he and I had slept together at one point, and he had ordered me to stay away from his wife. I didn't want to listen…I liked hanging out with her. Then, he threatened my life and we fought. He took out his Smith and Wesson and everything went crazy. I told him to please stop and that it wasn't anything more than a friendship between Sarah and me, but he thought I was lying. Granted, it could have become more, but I wasn't going to let anything happen like that, not that soon." Lucas explained. "But as we argued over the gun, it went off, and he died, and I freaked out. I found the nearest house, shoved him in the oven and you found him after that." Lucas spilled the whole story.

"Where is the gun?" Ziva asked.

"At the bottom of the ocean." Lucas replied. "I threw it out there to make sure there was no evidence."

"You do realize you could go to jail for life?" She asked.

"It was self defense." Lucas replied. "A jury will side with me."

"Maybe." Ziva replied. "Or maybe not."

He was handcuffed and taken away and everyone was left to wonder his fate.

"Wow!" Tony looked at the whole report. "So, Rafe was a bisexual male who married a Jewish woman and attempted to be straight for awhile, but then he could not hide it anymore. Rafe and Sarah tried to make their marriage work, probably for Danni, but it was impossible. Sarah dated another bisexual man, one who had, unbeknownst to her dated her husband, and the man ended up accidentally killing Rafe during a fight for a gun."

"That's about everything." Ziva replied.

"I am so glad I have never had these problems." Tony commented. "I know my orientation…Straight as a snake!"

Ziva laughed. "You heard when Steven called Rafe 'queer as a coconut' and made up 'straight as a snake' didn't you?" She asked.

"Yup!" Tony smiled. "Like it?"He asked.

"It's catchy." She replied.

"I was thinking," Tony began.

"Uh-oh" Ziva joked.

Tony smiled. "I think we should get married." He told her.

"Aren't you supposed to propose?" She asked.

"Well…I just wanted to make sure you were on board with marrying me…"

"Of course I would be."Ziva replied.

"Good." Tony smiled.

And they walked hand in hand out of there. Shortly thereafter, they told Gibbs and the team everything, from beginning to present and then Gibbs gave them permission to get married, as long as they were professional at work. And so, they did!

FINISHED!!! Tell me what you think!!!


End file.
